1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to the technical field of herbicides, especially that of herbicides for the selective control of broad-leaved weeds and weed grasses in crops of useful plants.
2. Description of Related Art
WO2012/039141 A1 describes 6-pyridone-2-carbonylcyclohexanediones and 6-pyridone-2-carbonylpyrazoles as herbicides. WO 2012/028579 A1 discloses N-(tetrazol-5-yl)- and N-(triazol-5-yl)nicotinamides as herbicides. The application EP 11158253, with an earlier priority date but unpublished at the priority date of the present specification, discloses N-(1,2,5-oxadiazol-3-yl)pyridinecarboxamides as herbicides. The application EP 11159115, with an earlier priority date but unpublished at the priority date of the present specification, discloses N-(1,3,4-oxadiazol-2-yl)nicotinamides as herbicides. However, these active compounds are not always sufficiently active against harmful plants and/or some of them are not sufficiently compatible with some important crop plants such as cereal species, corn or rice.